1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing an medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer Aided Diagnosis or Computer Aided Detection (CAD) has been developed dramatically in recent years, and diseases are now diagnosed in various areas using CAD. CAD is used to analyze a lesion using an image received from an ultrasound probe by detecting a lesion, extracting features, and classifying. Using CAD, features of an image are extracted and analyzed in various ways, leading to heavy image processing loads. In addition, as three-dimensional (3D) CAD requires a large amount of data to be received, a highly efficient workflow is essential to analyze an image.